dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Colin687
Colin687's Talk Page! Welcome to my talk page! You know, there's not really a whole lot to say here other than don't forget to leave a Header (Header 2) and your signature (4 ~'s), so that's all I'm going to say. *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ Talk Page Start Help! Template Hello, I'm new here, and I want to ask you a question about templates. See, I've followed the directions, but it turned out like this . Is it supposed to be like that? Because when I posted on a roleplay page, it still looked like that and the text won't show up (Gringotts ). Sorry for the bother, and thanks for your help. MrsIparis (talk) 04:39, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Jedidiah I saw Jed's new talk bubble. The Holyhead Harpies are an all-female Quidditch Team. :P May I suggest the Appleby Arrows, Yorkshire Quidditch team, or the Pride of Portree? LittleRedCrazyHood 10:27, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Your new character The no-promises part of the Sorting Forum under which house you'd like him to be a part of holds true. If I sorted him according to the quiz and his personality, he'd be best suited in Ravenclaw, mostly, then Huffflepuff. Could you change that? LittleRedCrazyHood 00:06, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Core subjects As far as I know, Colin, all the 'compulsory' subjects and related places, like the Library, have the four House tags, so that anyone who goes to the category page can see where they might be expected to visit. I believe that was entirely deliberate. Alex Jiskran 05:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Theo's new model Freddie! :))) You made me have iCarly feels even though I'm already fourteen, and it ended a few months ago. I watched the series finale again just because of you and Theo. :P LittleRedCrazyHood 13:29, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Request Granted As you probably noticed I commented and unlocked the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin pages. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:04, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Ravenclaw Ravenclaw looks good! One thing...I removed the Prefects names since they change often enough that I don't want to have to update this page each time they change. Other that that, great work! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:12, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Permissions Sure, I'll remove them. I did get your owl, but was waiting to see just how busy you were going to be, and to make sure you really wanted them taken. So, since it looks like this will be an extended thing, I'll go do that now. Thanks for all the hard work you've put in so far! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :No, I know you'll still be around, gnoming and tinkering. I just wanted to thank you for the great things you did while you were in a leadership role. Not to say you won't come and get it back, but just to let you know I was greatful. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:28, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Potions Club I have always wanted to start a Potions club, for the students. Because there is usually an uneven interest in the class I've always worried about attendance. :I am also not sure about Forum pages, this is just me. I don't see the need for it. Why not just RP making the potion, succeed or fail in a regular RP? Brewing can be done nearly anywhere given the character is smart enough to know how to make that happen. ;) ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 09:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC) October Cleaning...? No, that makes sense and is fine. I just was looking through the page and archives, and a lot of the RPs were really old, and had bubbles that had been changed or deleted so they didn't even make sense anymore. So I decided to go through and get rid of just about everything in there, and basically reset it. I deleted some extra archives and emptied all the old archives out. Just looked like it needed a through cleaning...so I gave it one. I'm fine with continuing to archive it as you posted earlier...I just thought cleaning it out and giving it a fresh start would be a good step. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:36, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Owner Please! Please bring Burbadge in.That was who Laela wanted to talk to in the first place. :D ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 04:48, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Ravenclaw Riddles The code is . Feel free to use it. LittleRedCrazyHood 05:45, November 2, 2013 (UTC) OWL Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 12:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 When I left chat open I saw a message from you asking for help. I'm sorry for totally disappearing from chat. I really needed to go somewhere, and my mum made me leave before I could tell you guys I was going. Do you still need anything? LittleRedCrazyHood 11:32, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Colin Is this character still up for adoption? I have wanted an ICW character for some time now, and I am quite interested in this character. :) Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 00:51, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Jasmin and Lani I honestly don't know if my following ideas are really weird but...: I was thinking maybe Jasmin and Lani could be like... I dunno. In the woods? And they can be'' really'' drunk. Then they decide to run out the woods and break into Gladrags Wizardwear and steal stuff. I'' told you'' I was weird! I'm feeling breathless, losing all my senses, falling like a house of cards. 02:22, November 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Jasmin and Lani Sure. You post first? I'm feeling breathless, losing all my senses, falling like a house of cards. 17:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) COLIN! *waves* I sent you an OWL about adopting this character, Hans Meyers . I don't think I have gotten a reply from you yet. Sorry if your busy, just checking. Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 12:16, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Chat Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 02:43, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Ben In the future, please apply on the registration page before making your character a Ministry employee.Im fine with him being there, but just apply next time. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 05:18, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Harrison Family Not sure if your still overseeing the Harrison Family or not but I'm looking to remove Jennifer Clydesdale from my character list but didn't want to delete her until I got an A-Okay! I put the up for adoption tab on her page and If you know of a suitable user they can have her. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 19:19, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Joshua's House Hey, Colly! Do you wanna continue with this rp? Because I do want to know what happened to the other Burbadge's, plus, we haven't had a Josh & Jenna RP for awhile, so I just figured we could restart that one. :) Jorey 28 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)╯ 11:51, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Lionel Forestier 10:49, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Chace Crawford is taken by Ciaran Rookou-Greengrass. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 12:33, January 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm still very confused by the first part of the message, super sorry. And tags are really only able to scroll horizontally, sorry! LittleRedCrazyHood 00:21, February 8, 2014 (UTC) EasyBubbles Dear Colin:687, I have an improvement on EasyBubbles. What did you do it's perfect, you may ask. What I did was make it possible to actually post right to the page you want to edit. Now you won't even have to press the edit button. It's a revolution in laziness!!!!!! So press Post Gryffindor or any of the others, and have a talkbubble posted to you page instantly. type=comment default= preload= Template:EasyBubbles/Gryffindor1 buttonlabel= Post Gryffindor type=comment default= preload= Template:EasyBubbles/Ravenclaw1 buttonlabel= Post Ravenclaw type=comment default= preload= Template:EasyBubbles/Slytherin1 buttonlabel= Post Slytherin type=comment default= preload= Template:EasyBubbles/Hufflepuff1 buttonlabel= Post Hufflepuff From, Algamica 00:24, February 20, 2014 (UTC) PS: I just relized, put User: in front of the Colin687 SpeedDawg Dear Colin687, Check this page out for my new feature based on EasyBubbles...SpeedDawg. It is the fastest way to roleplay. Here is an example: User:Algamicagrat/Sandbox/SpeedDawg From, Algamica 16:33, February 20, 2014 (UTC) RE:Owls Hey Colin, I saw your post for easy bubbles over a week ago, and just haven't gotten the time to look through the actual code yet. The idea is great, I just want to look over the actual code before giving a final approval and adding it to the starting guide. User:Alyncia has withdrawn from General RP:Muggle Studies, so if you were interested, just let me know who'll be teaching and the class will be yours. As for the community corner, I understand where your coming from and have often looked at it and also gone 'Wait...which of these is new?'. I like the ideas of timestamps on it. Each section is (supposedly) controlled by a Bcrat or Admin and it's their responsibility to take old notices down, so I don't like the idea of putting up any number and saying notices can only be there for that long...but I do think we should be a bit more active on taking down old notices that no longer apply. As you point out with the History function, archiving would be a futile effort, and I don't honestly think much value would be added by doing that. So....hopefully that addresses the things from my talk page so far. I hope that in the next couple days I can dive into the easy bubbles code and let you know my final thoughts there. ...and thanks Colin for the thoughts and ideas. They're excellent as always. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:19, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Well you kind of left chat .-. How about the sitting room of the Kunze estate? You post first? Lissy (Owl Me!) 04:26, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Weasley's It's all yours. Thanks for volunteering! :)) This is the code: Which will result in this: LittleRedCrazyHood 01:30, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Thanks so much, Colin. I love it, I really do, and don't worry one single bit about it taking awhile! It's completely fine! Thanks again! :) #REDIRECT User:Jorey28/Signature Daily Prophet Hey Hey Colin :3 I would like to ask, though I don't have a character page I have said that Gruffudd Black's mother is a worker at the daily prophet. Could I help out with the article writing? Respect my Authoritah ~ Gruff 14:26, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Cynder's Badge Congrats Cynderheart (talk) 16:21, March 26, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Chatzy? http://www.chatzy.com/79919266406178 LittleRedCrazyHood 01:48, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Faction RP Do you think it's possible for you to make a faction leader on the wiki? We still need an Amity rep, three people on the Abnegation council, and two more people to act as Dauntless leaders. Thanks! LittleRedCrazyHood 03:58, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :I get that you're busy with MURP, but would you still like to be a member of the administration team on Faction RP? If you're too busy to be a crat, I could make you an admin or something. LittleRedCrazyHood 03:25, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Performance Archive for Jamie's Bar and Grille I guess it could be. The reason I put it in a separate one is b/c I plan to put the other performances there to. I do have a few lined up, and if people missed them I wanted them to be easy to find. Do you want me to forget the whole thing? 11:53, April 25, 2014 (UTC) RPs As I put in the announcement, and RPs that are timestamped before May 5th (when school began) will be allowed to continue. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:35, May 8, 2014 (UTC) This is a reminder... Pleeeease post in the slytherin common rooms? Lissy (Owl Me!) 17:28, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hog's Head Lissy told me to talk to you about me creating a character to be a bartender (or owner) at the Hog's Head because you owned the last owner... Is that okay with you? Let me now as soon as possible. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 23:16, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey If you're still around, let me know. We need to talk about something. RE: Hey Colin. Yes, I would like to keep Geist on the Daily Prophet as editor. Sorry if I was needed and couldn't show up. Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady 02:00, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Interview Of course. Feel free to come by my office when it's convinent for you, or we can set it up somewhere else if that would be easier. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:28, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Grab a Char Is Grab a Char still used? ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 01:01, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :I'm going on a deleting spree of unused categories (which there aren't a lot of, but Category:Colin687/Grab a Char is one of them) and unused photos (which there are over 1,000 of them). I wanted to make sure the feature wasn't being used before I deleted it. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 03:21, June 19, 2014 (UTC) CoMC I'm fine with you reworking him for CoMC class, and would appreciate a good teacher there, but with the new expansion, you may not also want him in the Department of Magical Control. You'll find out more later, and we can talk then, but for now I would just plan on him being at Hogwarts. If that's an issue let me know, but otherwise I'm fine with it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:56, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Ministry situation I'm not sure who's RPing Estella, Colin, but Alyssa's on her summer break, with only minimal, occasional DARP involvement 'till August. Alex Jiskran 13:25, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Daily Prophet I might have something for you, which you'll probably get from the meeting Tuesday. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:41, June 23, 2014 (UTC) For 7th Year CoMC Sarah can 'lend' Prof. Gillystem Juliya or a 'safe' (as in guaranteed not to kill) Acromantula, if he needs teaching subjects. :) Alex Jiskran 09:05, June 26, 2014 (UTC) : I will say the same as above. Tania has multiple creatures at her rescue she can present, including Jerry. :P : UsahTalk Now I know you sent this to Jiskran, and I know I am difinatly not Jisk but I decided that I could answer it for you anyways. Some Talk Templates accidently put the category UserTalk template. When categorizing a template you should have tags around the category, unless you want every page that includes the template to have that category. Some people neglected to do that so the category Usertalk template appears. Algamicagrat (talk to me!) 14:59, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Creatures Template Alright, I fixed your template Template:Creatures. I changed them all to Talk Bubbles instead of Word ones, since they're smaller size wise, and we've had issues with page size especially on classes, so we try to use the talk template whenever possible. If you have any other issues, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:08, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Re I've done my contrib for the popet ;) See if you think it's enough! Template I think it's good now. The problem was you where using the wrong code. The correct code is: } |text = } }} -R.A.B. 02:54, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Promotions (Is it against policy to talk about MURP over here? Welp...) I know you think it's dead, and it very well may be, as I haven't checked up on it in a while, but if you promoted Bcanter to B-crat, I think he could take it from there. 15:03, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Owl for Alrick Hope it helps. :D Alex Jiskran 16:10, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Edward Sorting 18:22, July 2, 2014 (UTC) RP Hey Colly, did you stop rping at the Owelery because you thought it was WFT line, I mean who says that the letter says their parents might be splitting up? Well...Oz does. I actually put some thought into that post and I mean what it said. But if you stopped posting for some other reason, sorry for being a pest. -R.A.B. 15:44, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Owl Prophet So...when do you expect to publish the next Prophet issue? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:59, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Also, the link on the Daily Prophet page for the current issue takes you here while you published it here. Can you change one link or the other? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:04, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Ok thanks. I'll try to catch Lyss tonight. I'm fine with it being both places, but on the Community Corner, there's a link to the Daily Prophet page, so please make sure the link there goes to the most recent issue, reguardless of where it's posted. I think that it would be good to post your headline on the Frontpage as well...so I may go update that too... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:40, July 7, 2014 (UTC) When you post a new issue/headline, can you also change it in the Template:Main Page/Expansion so that it will show up on the frontpage under the expansion stuff? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:45, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :I put a link in the Community Corner to the Prophet, and when you update the Prhophet, if you update the Template:Main Page/Expansion (which isn't protected) then we should be good! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:07, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:09, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Thought I was just looking back at the Oliver Planes incident, and I had forgotten the other student out that night with Orion...Lucas Finch. Might be an interesting angle for another story, about how he was also there, and remained at Hogwarts and became...well a mass-murderer. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:47, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Estella Tyrrell's Office/Archive4 for reference on Kinsel's Account to the Minister to help the memory (though the conversation itself wouldn't be recorded anywhere. Considering the Ministry and Estella was also involved...have fun! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:53, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: gives you a list of all the special pages in the wiki. If you're trying to search for something specific I can probably guide you to what page to use. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 14:26, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Unlocked the Hogsmeade page You should be able to make the changes now. :D Alex Jiskran 18:32, July 11, 2014 (UTC)